Sword Logic
Summary Sword Logic 'is a philosophical principal that exists within the world of Destiny. It's an metaphysical concept that many beings are capable of tapping into for the sole purpose of accessing supernatural abilities. The power itself is primarily wielded by those who's origins is of or alliance is with that of The Ascended Hive, however the general idea of Sword Logic is a neutral concept, as the likes of The Guardians can even utilize this principal. The Hive worships this framework and liken it to a way of live within The Ascended Plane itself. The main underlying principals of Sword Logic is that "existence is the struggle to exist," and that any entity - whether a life-form or a fundamental aspect of nature - which cannot protect itself against defeat should rightfully be destroyed by a more powerful entity. In order to prove your right to exist and fitness to survive in this universe, you must destroy every other type of life (I.E your a lifeform that exists, as such, you must must kill anything not of your lifeform to prove one's existence and worth of existing). Doing this proves that your type of life is the most fit to survive and the battles to overcome the other types of life make you stronger. You keep doing this until something kills, thus proving that you are an inferior form of life and unworthy to exist or you manage to kill everything else in existence and prove yourself the ultimate form of life. Possible Uses Tapping into the idealogy of Sword Logic can grant one a multitude of abilities and when used to it's fullest extend, one can even manipulate entire ideas, as they are unworthy to your own existence as a lifeform *'Reactive Power Level: 'The main idea of Sword Logic is that through asserting your dominance over other organisms, one gains the strength said being had and as such, increase your own through experience. This is what allows The Hive to evolve and grow in power, of which involves the death of many other creatures to strengthen themselves. *'Reactive Evolution & Power Mimicry: 'The act of killing one through Sword Logic allows it's users to take attributes of those they kill for themselves and manifest said abilities in different ways. A prime example is Oryx gaining a multitude of abilities from other organisms he's killed or The Warpiest gaining Taken abilities every time he kills everyone in the area with his Occulus *'Subjective Reality & Reality Warping: 'Immensely powerful users of Sword Logic such as Akka, are capable of making whatever concrete truth become a lie , which in Akka's case, negated his own death and made him become a worm that resides within Oryx himself. The general idea of Sword Logic utilizes the power of defining other objects and beings with truth, specifically the truth of destruction and one's own existence. *'Law Manipulation: 'All Throne Worlds that reside within The Ascended Plane have their laws defined by Sword Logic, with other Hive memebers even being capable of "etching his harshest truths upon his enemies". Meaning that users can essentially impose their own laws on reality or entirely on opponents *'Acausality: 'The nature of Sword Logic is paracausal in nature and using it's powers allows one to defy casusality in a similar nature. Most users gain Non-Linearity through it's use, however the more stronger entities such as Oryx, The Taken King or Akka, are capable of completely transcending causality , becoming paracausal-type acausals *'Mind Manipulation: 'Throne Worlds have the capacity to destroy the minds of intruders and reduce them to mindless husks of their former selves. This is a manifestion of the the questioning of every aspect of something's being *'Space-Time Manipulation: 'Some users are capable of asserting their superiority over Space, with others being able to define it with their will or even cut through it. Throne Worlds have their own times and fundamentally time works differently than how it does in the natural universe. Powerful individuals can define time in their realms, controlling its flow and how it relates to the time of the material world, in addition to wounding time and space *'Matter Manipulation: 'Users of a higher calibur can overcome and annihilate matter. Oryx himself was able to split a quark on his sword. *'Abstract Existence/Non-Corporeality: 'The Darkness is essentially Sword Logic in it's purest form, with Oryx himself basically coming close to becoming a literal embodiment of Sword Logic itself, becoming free of his physical limitation. Savathûn was able to tie her existence to the ideal of Sword Logic when experimenting with it's effects *'Negation: 'Even the Light, which is unbound by any form of reason or causality, is forced to obey the Sword Logic. It is through this that Oryx could ascend in the first place by killing Akka, Worm of Secrets, leaving causality behind himself thereafter. *'Conceptual Manipulation: 'Sword Logic users are capable of killing truths themselves while others within The Hive are capable of redefining their foes as dead on a fundamental level. Oryx is capable of redefining individuals on a fundamental level both via his power to Take (itself the ultimate manifestation of the Sword Logic) and just via power alone. *'Existence Erasure: 'The assertion of one's existence removes the existence of their opponents, of which can be used to completely annihilate their opponents *'Aura: 'Through the use of Sword Logic, many different auras with many varying effects can be created *'Regeneration: 'On a low-godly scale, as Ascendent Hive Beings are capable of coming back so long their throne worlds aren't destroyed and that they still have a soul (or oversoul) to sustain their existence. Powerful beings like Oryx can survive even after the destruction of their throne worlds, however couldn't do anything until imposing the ideas of war and cunning into reality *'Immortality & Resurrection: Sword Logic can defeat age and injuries, with death being a non issue due to the impossibility of killing something synonymous with Death outside its own territory, Hive Gods can manifest in the material realm or send out echoes and shades, the death of an individual can be stored elsewhere to make them impossible to kill, become one with the Sword Logic and survive forever within those that inflict a true death on the user, store one's soul elsewhere and resurrect the dead, and some characters have an existence bound to the Sword Logic itself. *'Take:' An ability that erases other beings from existence and brings them back empowered and possessed by the darkness, totally subservient to the will of the user. Sword Logic users can summon taken on a whim, and controls members of all of the alien races within Destiny. Sword Logic users passively erase existence and warp spacetime around them, while also inflicting a statistics debuff over an even larger area. Oryx has been shown casually taking with at least planetary AOEs, but has also taken beings in the material world from his ascendant plane, suggesting far higher range. While guardians can resist the passive effects due to their Light, with some effort Oryx can take even a Guardian. Clarification .Based on the description of Sword Logic, one would make the assumption that those with highe Attack Potency would simply be immune to this. However, this stems from a misunderstanding of how Sword Logic works, as this type of idea is proven wrong based on the fact Oryx managed to kill the far superior Akka, The Worm of Lies and Crota was able to kill off the far stronger Oryx with such powers. Weakness *Not everyone is capable of using Sword Logic to the same capacity. Entities such as Oryx, The Taken King or Akka, The Worm of Lies have superior use over this metaphysical framwork than say, your average Hive member. The only beings who have full access to Sword Logic's power is The Darkness and Oryx themselves (This is due to one, Sword Logic being The Darkness and two, Oryx being essentially a mouthpiece for The Darkness, in adition to at one point almost becoming Sword Logic) *Sword Logic is a concept that is open to all to use, as shown when The Guardian taps into Sword Logic in order to truly put down Oryx, The Taken King and many other notable figures within The Hive. Even the Worm Gods are not immune, as shown when Oryx killed Akka and in doing so ascended to godhood. However, one requires knowledge of the existence of the Sword Logic to do this. Category:Powers & Abilities Category:Verse-Exclusive Abilities Category:Destiny